Trivia (Manga)
In Band 7 Kapitel 73 trägt das "Model" eine Dirndl Version des GantZ-Anzuges. *GantZ' Waffen können ihm (dem Mann im Ball) nichts anhaben (siehe Bnd 8 Kptl 90). *Die Adresse der Website, die Nishi machte, lautet www.blacksphereintheroom.co/jp. *Nachdem in Kei Kurono der Sinneswandel beginnt und er nicht mehr, so wie vorher, enthusiastisch und euphorisch auf GantZ' Missionen blickt, verändert sich die Farbe des Manga-Covers von rot zu blau. *Scheinbar steigt der Mann in der Kugel aus dem Ball, sobald die Gantzer nach Hause gegangen sind. Was am Ende der letzten Mission vor der Invasion geschieht, als Reika wieder zurück geht und ihre Kleidung holt. *Eine Person die einmal Gantzer war, kann immer wieder wiederbelebt werden; egal ob sie durch das 100 Punkte Menü befreit wurde, oder nicht. *Der Manga wurde von vielen Filmen insperriert wie Jurassic Park oder Herr der Ringe. *Der Charakter Sei basiert auf lara Croft aus den Tomb Rider Filmen. Sie ist nicht der einzige Charakter welcher auf Spielfiguren oder Schauspieler basiert. *Das Lied welches Gantz vor jeder Mission spielt unterscheidet sich von Raum zu Raum. *Gantz wird nur vom Tokyo Team so genannt. Als das Tokyo Team am Ende verstärkung ruft sagt ein Gantzer aus einem anderen Team "Ah ihr nennt ihn also Gantz" *Ursprünglich war geplant das Kishimoto der weibliche hauptcharakter wird. *Die sogenannte H Gun eißt eigentlich Z Gun jedoch wird sie weil sie die from eines H hat oft als H Gun betitelt. *Reika heißt nicht Reika ihr richtiger name ist unbekannt. Allerdings scheint OKu vergessne zu haben das man ihren Nachnamen Shimohira 2 mal im Manga liest. *Das Gantz Schwert kann bis zu 9 Metern lang werden *Die Gegner in der osaka Mission scheinen wirklich Ykai zu sein und keine Aliens. Als gantz das Ziel bekannt gibt Nurarihiyon fehlt das Alien hinten. Das gleiche war auch der fall bei der Tae Mission *Das Ende vom Gantz Manga ist an einen Mecha Manga vom Gundam Autor angelehnt welchen Hiroya Oku gerne als Kind las. *In gantz G sieht man mehrmals Reika. Einmal auf einer Jum welche Ikegami liest und später noch einmal auf einem Poster. *Jedes gezigte 100 Punkte Alien verfügt über mehre Formen *Viele orte von Gantz gibt es wirklich bzw. sehen auch genauso aus. Plätze in der osaka Mission wurdne 1zu 1 umgesetzt sowie auch in der Rom Mission. Auch gibt es den Shitano Zoo aus Gantz G in echt. *Es ist unklar am Ed eob Nishi stirbt. Da seine Leiche nicht gezeigt wird wasnrmalerweise bei jedem Charakter gemacht wurde kan es durchaus sein das er überlebt hat. Da Nishi ein Fan Liebling ist will Oku es vermutlich jedem selbst offen lassen ob Nishi noch lebt. *Oku hatte die Idee zu Gantz schon als Jugendlicher sie jedoch erst später nach einigen anderen manga umgesetzt. *Hat man das PS2 Spiel gantz the game durch bekommt man einen extra Modus mit dem Katzen Ohr Alien welche eine extra Mission nur für das Spiel ist. Oku hatte das Aline jedoch schon einmal auf den Bonus Seiten des Manga gezeigt gehabt. *Es gibt ein Guidebook welches Oku für sich sebst und einige ehealige Asisstente angefertigt hat. Ob es jemals in den Verkauf geht ungewiss. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen